Scooby Doo and the Midnight Stalker
by Kallee1987
Summary: Rated like that for language and content I know its a sucky title Velma/led zeplen shirt guy plz review it makes my Muses happy
1. Past meets Present

Scooby-Doo and the Midnight Stalker  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby-Doo but I do own this story line.  
AN: I gave "Velma's friend" a name because he is going to be a big part of this story and so I named him Jacob. This is set right after Spooky Island. And Mystery Inc. was split up for six years instead of two because of certain reasons. So they are all about twenty-five. Oh, and some parts of this story aren't exactly pretty so brace yourself.  
The gang had done the hand thingy thing and spent another week on the island just having fun and hanging out with all the grateful people. Velma and Jacob had been hanging out and having a good time. Well that was until he came to the island.  
  
Velma had started to loosen up incredibly around Jacob and was having a great time. They were sitting at a table at Dead Mike's when Velma saw someone she had desperately never wanted to see again. When she saw him her eyes went straight to the floor and when he came over all her resolve that she had lost came back full force.  
  
In a smooth and calm voice he said, "Velma Dinkley, well I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Looking at him straight in the eye she replied, "Well I hoped to never see you again Jordan."  
  
Velma got up and started to leave when Jordan grabbed her arm. "Who said you could leave Velma. Just walking off isn't very nice to an old," he looks at her suggestively, "friend."  
  
Jacob got up and pushed the man and said, "I don't know who you are, but stay the hell away from Velma."  
  
Jacob went to her and led her to her and Daphne's hotel room. By the time they got there Velma was shaking and near crying. Daphne was in the room and took Velma away from Jacob and helped her sit down.  
  
"Velma, Velms honey what's the matter?"  
  
Velma looked away and started to cry. Jacob went to hold her and she jerked away.  
  
"Jacob don't take it personally. Velms is just going through something right now."  
  
Jacob left the room and as soon as he shut the door he heard Velma start crying.  
  
Daphne, though many people thought her stupid and just a pretty face, is the only one to know what happened to Velma while they were split apart. About a week after the break up of mystery inc. Daphne called Velma and they still remained friends. They talked a lot long distance; Velma had gone to California to try to get past the break up of the group, and Daphne stayed in Coolsville and took martial arts courses. While in California Velma fell into the wrong crowd. After her failed attempt at group therapy Velma started spiraling down a path that she will regret forever.  
  
She met Jordan shortly after the botched therapy. He seemed so nice and he bought her new clothes that she would have never worn in Coolsville and he made her forget about Daphne and her problems completely. Everything wasn't so great though. Jordan wasn't as great as he seemed and after a while his true colors showed. He got her started on some drugs like ecstasy and marijuana and started her on alcohol. Then he started getting violent with her and treating her very badly like selling her to his friends so they could have some "fun" with her.  
  
After a good two years of this Velma started to just accept it. If it weren't for Daphne's devotion to her friend Velma would be dead on the street somewhere. But Daphne grew worried of her friend's whereabouts and tracked her down and with the help of Californian police got her out of there and threw Jordan in jail for dealing drugs and for prostituting Velma out. Daphne took Velma back to Coolsville and helped her get clean off of drugs and took her to a real therapist that would really help her. Velma, with the help of Daphne got clean off the drugs and she and Daphne became like sisters. They only acted like they did on the way to Spooky Island just for fun.  
  
Everything was great and solving the mystery did great for making Velma feel wanted by the group and now with Jacob she felt liked by someone who isn't going to use her. Hell, even if he did look all tough and stuff he was in a culinary school. He had taken off a couple years to work at a retirement home after he graduated high school. But as soon as she saw Jordan again old wounds were reopened and felt like lemon juice was poured over them  
  
While Daphne was looking over Velma Jacob was in search of Jordan. He found him sitting at the bar of Dead Mike's. Jacob sat next to him and slyly Jordan said, "So you're MY little Velms lover boy huh? I thought she had better taste than that. But after being mine for so long I didn't think she could find anyone better than me anyway."  
  
Jacob was ready to kick the shit out of this guy. Why did he say such things like that? And how did he know Velma?  
  
"Wow Velms really did get herself a winner it can't even speak."  
  
"You had better shut the fuck up man or you'll regret it."  
  
Jordan stood up and said, "I'll shut up but just know this Velma is mine and when you least suspect it she'll be gone."  
  
Jordan walks away smiling and Jacob glares after him and then walks back to Daphne and Velma's room. He heard no crying and knocked on the door and Daphne opened he door and let him in. She led them into the sitting room (mystery inc. would have suites of course) and told him that Velma is sleeping and filled him in on her past. Jacob felt bad for what had happened to Velma and made a promise to himself to look after her.  
  
The group's week was over and they left for London to solve another mystery. Jacob went back to his home in Pennsylvania to get back to school but he and Velma kept in touch and whenever he or she had a break they would visit each other. The encounter with Jordan lay forgotten as Jacob and Velma got closer to each other. The year after Spooky Island was eventful. Mystery Inc. was still together and going strong. Mary-Jane and Shaggy were doing great and so were the other two couples as well.  
  
Mystery Inc. was happy to add another person to the group when Mary-Jane and Shaggy were married. Scooby was the best man which was just hilarious to see him in a tux and to see him dance with Mary-Jane's sister, who is more allergic to dogs than she is, at the reception. The next month Fred and Daphne were married and to the group they thought it was about time they finally tied the knot. Jacob graduated culinary school with the highest grades and was hired into a top class restaurant.  
  
Mysteries became a little less demanding as people figured out that they would eventually be caught. This was great news to the newlyweds and to Velma because they got time to be with they're better halves. Jacob and Velma would have such fun just exploring different parts of Pennsylvania that they decided that if/when they got married that they would live there and Velma would quit Mystery Inc.  
  
Life was great. That is until the phone calls started. Over summer Velma had moved in with Jacob in his little apartment since mysteries seemed to be taking a break. At first they thought it was some local kids playing on the phone but then they got scary. One night while Velma was alone, Jacob had to work, she got a phone call and the conversation was like this:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, my sweet."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"An old friend."  
  
"An old friend? What do you mean? Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, darlin' you've forgotten about me? Don't worry MY little Velms after I get you back again you'll never forget me again."  
  
Velma listened to the dial tone a good hour before she hung up and called Jacob at work. She needed him there now. 


	2. Thanx

Thank you for the review. I'll write more soon. I promise but I need to consult my Muses and beg for inspiration before I can. Thank you for review Falling Rain do you think that you could be like my beta reader and tell me what should be changed. Well anyway off to beg for inspiration. Luv you people for reading. 


	3. Marriages, pregnancies, and kidnapping o...

I'll Be Watching You  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Own story line. Take it you die.  
  
AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing but if you don't like it don't bitch about it. Thank you.  
When Jacob got home it took him hours to get Velma settled down. She help on to him tight and cried herself to sleep asking him to stay with her until she slept. He promised to stay with her forever and that helped her to clam down and sleep.  
  
After Velma was tucked in her bed in her room he called Daphne and she told him to look out for Velma and also that Jordan was mostly talk. Still extremely worried about Velms, Jacob asked for a week off to spend time with her and to look out for her. There hadn't been a phone call in over a month and Velma got called back to work on a mystery. When she got back from the mystery Jacob and her went out to celebrate Velma's birthday which they had missed because of the mystery.  
  
He took her to the nice restaurant that he worked at then to the park where they took a carriage ride and Jacob proposed. Velma said yes and they had planned to have it in July. When they got back to their apartment surprisingly they didn't do anything 'naughty' because Jacob wanted to wait until after marriage. The next day Jacob had gone to work and Velma went into town to get groceries and other things for her and Jacob's apartment. She felt great. She has a handsome fiancé, lovely apartment, a great job with her friends, and happiness and security.  
  
She walked into Jewel and grabbed a cart and got her required things and some munchie things and things for her and Jacob's engagement party. After she paid for everything and brought it home she went to the park near the apartment to watch the kids play. She and the gang would be taking some time off in about six months so Daphne can have her baby. Every one was exited at the news of the new arrival. Even though Mystery Inc. promised not to split up again Velma knew that it was coming to an end. She and Jacob are engaged, the other four humans are married and Scooby and another Great Dane are, well I guess you would call it dating. Scooby and Sassy are so cute together.  
  
Velma sat on the bench watching the kids and their mothers and thought 'that could be me one day' and smiled. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jordan. She tensed and looked away. She heard someone come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Jacob. He smiled at her and sat down with her and when he noticed her unease he asked her about it and she told him it was just her being anxious about the engagement party and having their parents meet. He told her not to worry and that his parents would just love them.  
  
The next week was the engagement party and every thing was fine. The gang came and Daphne was already showing a tiny bit that she is pregnant. After the parents of the lovebirds left Shaggy and Mary-Jane told the group that they were having a baby too. This of course led to great rejoicing with the group. Velma joked that they were making the new Mystery Inc. which everyone thought was pretty funny.  
  
After the gang left Velma and Jacob cuddled together on the couch and watched TV.  
  
"Jacob?"  
  
"Yes, hun?"  
  
"You do know that we've never talked about children and I was wondering if you were a big or small family type person."  
  
"Well as you know I'm the only child so I'm used to the small family thing but I'll love them all no matter how many we bring into the world."  
  
Velma smiled and said, "Well I think that I only want one or two. Birthing babies looks so painful."  
  
Jacob smiled back at her and said, "Well I'll be there for you through the pain and with everything else."  
  
They ended up talking all night and falling asleep on the couch. It was a good thing it was the weekend and Jacob was off or he would have been severely late. The months flew by and before they knew it, it was July and a week before the wedding. Velma and Jacob planned to be married outside in a beautiful park and then have there honeymoon in Spooky Island since that's where they met.  
  
The wedding was lovely. The group had a hard time accepting the fact that Velma was for once in something other than orange even if the bridesmaid's dresses were orange. With Daphne as her maid of honor, big bellied and all, and Fred as the best man everything went great. At the reception everyone had a great time, even Daphne who was having a very hard time dancing to anything being six months pregnant. Mary-Jane was in the same boat as Daphne but her doctor forbade her from dancing because the baby was being evil and trying to come out early.  
  
After the reception the newly weds went to their hotel room and, well you know what happens, when they got up the grabbed their things and headed to the airport to get to spooky island. When they got there Mr. Omondevaious greeted them like they were part of the family. The rest of the honey moon went great. Velma and Jacob made fun of every 'scary' thing and just had a really great time.  
  
When they got back their routine and Velma started looking into universities so she could get her masters in literature. She found one that she could get into no problem and actually do some work from home. She enrolled and found out the class schedule and went back home. She hurried her walking, even if this was a small town it gets scary when it's dark.  
  
When she passed the alley right next to her apartment she was grabbed from behind and a hand went over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She was hit and blacked out. She woke up tied and gagged and saw a very frightening sight.  
  
Bum bum bum cliffhanger. What does she see? Is it Jordan? Well keep on reviewing and you'll find out. 


End file.
